The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to variable vanes for variable vane actuation systems of gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for adjusting the distance between variable vanes and blades of a gas turbine engine.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
Vanes are provided between rotating blades in the compressor and turbine sections. Moreover, vanes are also provided in the fan section. In some instances the vanes are movable to tailor flows to engine operating conditions. Variable vanes are mounted about a pivot and are attached to an arm that is in turn actuated to adjust each of the vanes of a stage. A specific rotation of the vane is required to assure that each vane in a stage is adjusted as desired to provide the desired engine operation.
The vanes may be adjacent to rotating blades and the interactions of the airflow between the vanes and the rotating blades may vary aerodynamic characteristics of airflow through the engine.